


your teeth in my neck

by cupidstrawberry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Knotting, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidstrawberry/pseuds/cupidstrawberry
Summary: sehun bites his werewolf boyfriendjongin knots his vampire boyfriend





	your teeth in my neck

**Author's Note:**

> title from kali uchis 'your teeth in my neck'
> 
> this was originally apart of a whole story but idk if i'll ever finish that...
> 
> anyway, hope you all enjoy this!

“I missed you so much." Sehun proudly admits and he presses his face against Jongin's neck, he thinks he can feel the others pulse starting to quicken. He places his lips against the side of Jongin's neck and Jongin’s arms around him get tighter.

“So no bite to welcome me back?" Jongin says and Sehun’s fangs elongate at the words. They are heavy in his mouth as he licks his lips, moving his hands so they are splayed out on Jongin's chest. He feels the wolfs heartbeat against his fingertips and his own vision gets hazy so much that he has to blink, once twice, thrice and his senses get more sensitive to the blood pumping through Jongin's veins.

Jongin sounds like he's joking but Sehun knows that he isn't. He wouldn't joke about something like that because he knows how Sehun gets when he doesn't feed for a while.

Sehun opens his mouth, baring his fangs before plunging them deep into Jongin's neck. The other barely even flinches already used to the feeling of Sehun sucking his blood, his hands tread down until he's grabbing Sehun's waist, letting the vampire drink from him for a short while. For once, Sehun stops on his own, not needing Jongin to yank his head away like he normally does because Sehun can drink and drink and drink despite constantly keeping himself satiated with chicken and pork blood. But animal blood is never the same as drinking from a person, even Sehun knows that.

"Your eyes look so pretty when they're red. I missed them." Jongin says, cupping Sehun's face with his hand. His claws are out and the sharp tips gently caress Sehun's cheekbone. Sehun smiles, blood staining his fangs and lips, Jongin doesn't know that his own eyes are a golden color, his pupils vertical and sharp, purely animalistic as he watches Sehun's tongue dart out of his mouth to lick the blood off his own lips.

 

Jongin leans in and kisses Sehun on the mouth, kissing Jongin is always rough and messy. Jongin’s tongue is long and he drools, his canine teeth are sharp and he pushes against Sehun's mouth as if he can’t get enough like he was made to kiss Sehun's nonexistent life out of him. Even though its strange Sehun likes it a lot because Jongin is true to himself, he doesn't hide his animalistic nature from Sehun and Sehun doesn't hide from Jongin either. He always lets his hunger show, always expresses his desires, always drinks his fill until Jongin stops him. For Sehun, it's perfect.

The werewolf licks sloppily at the inside of Sehun's mouth before pulling away, heavily panting, his breath hot against Sehun's face. "You got enough blood to get hard for me?" Sehun can feel his face warming, blushing at the question.

Instead of responding Sehun brings his arms up to drape over Jongin’s shoulders and he leans his head back, baring his neck to the older, knowing how the wolf likes that. Jongin pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth before he kisses the column of Sehun's long neck all over. Sometimes Sehun thinks it’s fate that he, a vampire, fell in love with a werewolf, how Jongin lets him bite him and in return he lets the lycanthrope nip and nose at his neck, spreading his pheromones all over Sehun.

When he's at the juncture of Sehun's neck he licks a long wet stripe up until he's kissing his vampire boyfriend again. Sehun heart beats once and oh god, werewolf blood is so strong and Sehun already knows this but it doesn't stop him from feeling surprised every time it happens. He holds Jongin's face as he pushes their lips together more, harshly smashing his mouth against Jongin’s. "You'll knot me soon, right?" Sehun's breathless as he looks deep into Jongin's dilated eyes. A sharp claw digs into his hips.

"My prince asks; then my prince shall receive," Jongin mutters and Sehun doesn't think he'll ever remember where the nickname came from but he likes it now, he likes that Jongin made it up and uses it so affectionately.

Jongin’s bed is only big enough for one person and his blankets are always kicked to the floor but Sehun doesn't mind, he can be fucked against any surface if Jongin so wishes. They do it on Jongin's bed the most because Jongin likes when his sheets smell like Sehun, he once said. It was embarrassing but because Sehun isn't a werewolf and can’t scent mark Jongin back it's the next best thing.

 

On his back, legs spread wide with Jongin eye level in between them and a finger deep inside of him Sehun is almost too blissed out of his mind to think properly. He doesn’t get to feel sensations like this often, his body is dead and he's only kept alive, or rather, undead from all the blood he drinks. Even after all this time spent with Jongin, Sehun doesn't even really know how it all works or why drinking Jongin's blood does that to him. What he does know is that Jongin’s blood is different, so different that it literally pumps through his body, it makes him feel alive again, his heart even beats a couple of times and he can get hard. It feels so good, even better than when he was a human, he thinks.

A second finger enters him and his toes curl, hands fist the sheets under him and bites his lower lip making a small noise in the back of his throat. Jongin isn't the most patient when he fingers Sehun open, that much has been obvious since they first did this but Sehun is still able to make sure his boyfriend properly opens him up. He doesn't know why the other is so impatient, Sehun doesn't think its a werewolf thing, either way, he's still a bit flustered at how eager Jongin is to be buried inside of him any and every time they have sex.

After a while of having three fingers inside him and a quarter of the lube smeared along the crack of his ass and over his hole Sehun says he's ready with a ragged breath. His thighs are aching at being held open for so long but he holds it together for when Jongin moves to kneel in between Sehun's open legs, placing a strong steady hand on the underside of one of his thighs as he begins to push it up, spreading the vampire even more open.

"You're so beautiful like this," Jongin says as he lifts one of Sehun's legs up to rest on his shoulder. He noses along the side of Sehun's calf before deeply inhaling like he can't get enough of Sehun's scent even though Sehun thinks he's starting to smell sweaty and gross right now. "You're always so beautiful," he adds before placing a soft kiss on the inside of Sehun's leg.

Sehun reaches between their bodies and grabs Jongins cock, he's only just barely hard, typically he always is at this point. The vampire admittedly doesn't know how it really works with Jongin, never bothering to ask the werewolf after its all said and done, he thinks it might have something to do with Jongin's knot. When they first had sex it felt weird that Jongin was inside him and not that hard at all but he's used to it now, knows exactly what to do now. Jongin jerks in his hold and Sehun guides the blunt tip of his boyfriends cock to his hole, smearing the leaking precum all over his entrance. Using his other leg he swings it over Jongin’s hip and uses the leverage to slowly drive the head of Jongin's dick into him before the lycanthrope gets the idea and pushes the rest in himself. 

 

Half hard like this Jongin doesn't feel unbearably big but this is only the beginning. Jongin releases Sehun's leg and firmly plants his hands on either side of his vampire boyfriends head, hovering over him. They lock eyes and Sehun's heart beats again and he thinks he can maybe feel the pulse of Jongin's dick inside of him, his senses are always on overdrive when he's intimate with Jongin like this. "Eager?" Jongin smirks and he has this all-knowing look on his face; Sehun's eyes must be glowing red and they only do that when he really wants to bite. Not even for feeding purposes but for pure pleasure, especially since Jongin’s blood has left him still very full and satisfied.

"M–move," Sehun stutters, embarrassed, tongue peeking out to lick his dry lips, his boyfriend intensely watching his mouth as he does so. Jongin nods and sits up, his claws coming to rest on Sehun's waist, the tips of his sharp claws dig into his flesh a bit.

The first thrust is nice and easy, slow and careful, it always is. The second thrust uses a bit more power like Jongin is gauging how much strength he wants to use. When Sehun says harder, the third thrust is just right and Sehun's head tips back onto the bed, a low groan escaping his throat. Jongin fucks like a dog. His grip is tight and he pounds into Sehun almost as if he's only concerned with getting himself off or breeding Sehun but he knows better than to think that now. Especially when Jongin slows down to grab one of his tossed pillows from somewhere on the bed and shoves it under Sehun's lower back for leverage and comfort. Yet he still lifts the vampires lower body up and off the pillow before he slams him down on his cock and Sehun all but screams, his eyes flash back to their normal brown color before fading back into red.

Jongin does it again and Sehun thinks he's seeing stars with that one. They're evenly matched in strength but Sehun likes when Jongin is a little rough and manhandles him, he likes being pliant under Jongin’s touch, he likes when his boyfriend fucks him hard on his big fat cock. Jongin adjusts his position just a bit, it's nothing worth noting normally but Sehun can feel him getting harder, feel the slight expansion inside of him that makes his heart beat again in pure excitement.

"Oh...f–fuck, Jongin..." Sehun sighs blissfully. "Fuck me." Sehun leaves out the 'hard' that's just at the tip of his tongue. Jongin knows he likes it hard and rough, one because Jongin can't really give it to him another way but also because he's obsessed with the feeling. With Jongin he's always having these new feelings and sensations and he’s addicted to it, he’s addicted to the way Jongin's hands slide down to his hips when he wants to fuck into Sehun faster. He's addicted to the way it burns when Jongin slides his nearly hard cock into him with the bare minimum of preparation, he's addicted to feeling his heartbeat after feeling nothing for more than 70 years. He loves the way Jongin makes him feel things, forces him to feel everything the other has to offer and more.

"You're so tight," Jongin grunts with a roll of his hips. "even though you're always begging for my knot, always begging for me." The werewolf grins and Sehun practically swoons at the sight of his boyfriend's sharp teeth smiling down at him. Something about the way Jongin gets so animalistic, he’s almost feral in a way like his human form keeps him grounded but it all blurs together when he’s fucking into Sehun.

A string of pleasure flows through Sehun at the words and he moans, high pitched at the accompanied thrust. He digs his heels into the mattress and arches his back off the bed trying to rock himself onto his boyfriend's dick. He knows Jongin can go faster, even harder than this and he wants it— he needs it.

Jongin slows his pace a bit and a shaky breath leaves Sehun’s mouth but the hard thrust that soon follows has him keening and pulling up the sheets still fisted in his hands. Each thrust leaves Jongin's balls slapping against Sehun’s ass. Sehun's breathing quickly gets erratic, not used to having to use his lungs like this and his eyes slip shut just trying to feel every sensation coursing inside his body.

"You'll let any wolf do this to you?" Jongin says and Sehun's eyes snap open.

"No," Sehun says, his mouth is dry. "only you," he adds after taking a moment to find his words.

"That's right," Jongin has this knowing tone in his voice, he knows Sehun isn’t going anywhere, will never leave him and he’s right, Sehun isn’t going anywhere. The thought alone makes fondness bloom in Sehun’s chest, Jongin is his and he is Jongin’s. Jongin leans down so his elbows are caging Sehun's head, his hips don’t stop, instead, they take to a steady pace as he gyrates his hips, stirring Sehun up on the inside. "Only me, you are mine and no one else's." he smashes their lips together and Sehun moans into their kiss which quickly becomes sloppy and wet. Sehun wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck, his fingers buried in the short black strands near his nape as he deepens the kiss, their heads tilted in opposite directions. Jongin's long tongue curling around his and Sehun whining into his mouth when his boyfriend expertly sucks on his tongue.

"What's my name?" Jongin says after breaking the kiss, his breathing heavy almost panting, his lips are red and swollen, wet with spit but he’s looking down at Sehun expectantly.

"Jongin." Sehun immediately responds as if he's been trained, eyes locked with Jongin’s shining gold ones. Jongin flashes him a haughty smile and he thrusts into him harder.

"Again." He sits up, grip getting tighter on Sehun's hips.

"Jongin."

"Who do you belong to?"

"Jongin!" Sehun screams when Jongin’s nails dig into his flesh hard enough that he breaks the skin and that's when Sehun begins to feel it. Jongin comes to an abrupt stop, chest rapidly rising and falling as he tries to regulate his breathing, fingers now slowly rubbing over the claw marks in Sehun’s hips. Jongin’s knot begins to swell inside him and Sehun clamps his eyes shut, grits his teeth and he feels as though pleasure comes over him in wave after wave until he can’t think straight anymore. It’s such a strange feeling, Sehun can’t believe this is just what werewolves do, he curls his toes when he still feels himself being filled up by the knot, it stretches inside Sehun to the point where he feels a dull burning sensation and it’s so good, so addicting. Jongin’s fully hard now and his knot, swollen at the base locks them together. Sehun’s hands unconsciously rest over his stomach, he knows Jongin isn’t that deep or that it really doesn't even make sense to think Jongin is somehow in his stomach but it doesn't stop the sensation of how full he feels.

Jongin lifts Sehun up off the bed and carefully maneuvers him so he’s on all fours. Jongin's done that before, moving while still buried inside of Sehun, though it's not as if they can exactly pull apart anyway. Draping himself over the vampires back, Jongin’s arms wrap around Sehun's midsection and he rocks into Sehun. It's not the same as before but it's still enough for Sehun to feel nothing but pleasure. Jongin kisses the bumps of Sehun's spine before placing an open mouth kiss at the nape of Sehun's neck, lightly dragging his canines over the skin.

Sehun shudders, it's still a bit strange to be on the opposite end of neck play like this. He's used to putting his teeth on someone's neck, not the other way around, it sends a shiver down his spine when Jongin sucks at the base of his neck. Strong arms wrap tightly around his midsection as Jongin continues to kiss and nip at his neck. It goes on like this for a while, the werewolf steadily rocking into Sehun while sucking at Sehun's neck and licking at every part he can reach of Sehun's back until his knot finally shrinks down. The pressure in Sehun finally ebbing away into something more familiar.

Now that Jongin is fully erect inside Sehun he gives the other a hard thrust and they both moan loudly at the feeling. Fucking this way is still a bit weird, the involvement of a knot and having to wait for it to shrink down, even though this isn't the first time just the fact that there is this in-between time always have Sehun thinking that even though it's nothing like he's ever experienced before, he still really likes it. Jongin unsticks himself from Sehun's sweaty back before he thrusts into him hard just how Sehun likes it. This time the thrusts are stronger his grip is tighter on Sehun, it always is in this particular position but Sehun loves it all the same.

"H–harder," Sehun gasps when Jongin finally, fucking finally, hits his prostate, his fingers clutching at the sheets under him. Jongin obeys, his pace getting faster and faster. Sehun’s mouth hangs open as he moans unabashedly, his mouth feels heavy again and he thinks his fangs have elongated on their own. His head is spinning and he feels pleasure shooting through him as Jongin pulls out, leaving only the head of his cock in before ramming himself back in with one fluid thrust. He does it again and again until Sehun accidentally bites his own bottom lip with his fang and he whimpers as tears prick the corner of his eyes. Jongin doesn't stop.

Sehun hangs his head down he's getting close now, needing just one final push to make it over his edge. He wants more, he needs more and he's desperate to feel it all, he wants pleasure, he wants pain, he wants it right fucking now. The vampire stares down at his hard, leaking cock between his legs, he wants to grab it but he also wants to keep himself upright on the bed, knowing that Jongin fucks better with this leverage.

He moans so loud it hurts his throat when Jongin fucks into him and nails his prostate again, there is a dull pain settling onto his ass as if he's been sitting down for too long. "Jongin," he whines. “I wanna cum—fuck, make me come." Sehun's not above begging, his adrenaline from feeding on Jongin earlier is slowly wearing off and he'll be damned if he doesn't cum before it all fades away completely.

"My prince is so needy today." Jongin leans down to say against the shell of Sehun's ear his warm breath sending a shiver down the vampire's spine. "You want to cum?" Jongin licks along the outer part of Sehun's ear, pulling at the lobe lightly with his teeth. Sehun knows it isn't really a question, Jongin just likes to tease and he's trained Sehun to accept it, go along with it until he’s so high strung he thinks he might just snap. Jongin snakes a hand up to Sehun's chest and pulls the other up so they're chest to back, once in this position Sehun feels Jongin much deeper than before. The hand on his chest slides up to his neck while Jongin's other hand pulls his right arm back and that how Jongin fucks him.

The hand on his neck starts to get tighter and then Jongin starts pulling his arm back and back and back until it feels as though Jongin might dislocate his shoulder. The werewolf’s thrusts stop being so calculated, so rough and they become shorter, quicker, more erratic. Sehun knows that means Jongin is close too, he leans his head back onto Jongin's shoulder where the man kisses him hot and heavy on the mouth. Sehun's own hand wraps around his hard cock and begins to stroke, fast, he tries to use his precum to make the slide easier but it obviously isn't enough. He doesn't care though, he's so close he can cum just like this; Jongin fucking into him and sloppily kissing him and trying to force his own orgasm because he's starting to get tired and his fill of blood earlier is getting low.

Jongin licks the side of his mouth as his claws dig into Sehun's neck, it doesn't even really hurt when Sehun focuses on it. “I love you," Jongin says, softly against his lips.

“Me too," his hand falters, fuck, this is it. "love you so much." He kisses Jongin's lips. "love your cock." he adds and it gives him that much-needed push for him to cry out Jongin's full name as his orgasm washes over him in waves, he clenches around Jongin as he tries to milk himself through his orgasm. This is the best part. Jongin keeps fucking into him, the hold on his neck gone, now holding onto his other arm, holding them both back as he pulls Sehun's now extremely pliant body back onto his dick as he tries to chase his own orgasm.

Sehuns getting completely overstimulated and he loves it. His mouth hangs open and he starts to drool, it's all too much traveling from the pit of his stomach, shooting down all the way to his toes before making his way up to his head making him feel almost dizzy. "Nini," Sehun huffs out, mumbling, almost forgetting Jongin's name. "too much," he says even though he enjoys the sensation.

"I’m gonna cum in you, take it all." Is Jongin's response as if Sehun even has a choice. He sounds like he's seconds away from cumming too so Sehun clenches around him again. He doesn't know if that is what does it but soon enough Jongin's hips are flush against his ass as he stills, emptying his load into his boyfriend.

When the hold on Sehun's arms is gone he flops face first onto the bed and he tries to calm himself down, stop the way his body twitches involuntarily as if he's still somehow cumming (thank god he isn't). He's just overstimulated and sensitive and filled with cum but it feels so good he's overwhelmed in the best of ways.

Jongin falls onto the bed next to him, immediately reaching to pull Sehun close. Jongin has always been a cuddler and Sehun has grown to like it. 

Sehun's head is still buzzing after a few seconds of trying to control his breathing. Jongin hasn't said anything and he's inclined to believe the other fell asleep, his arm draped over Sehun like it normally is when he does. The vampire links his fingers together with Jongin’s, the werewolfs claws still in their long and sharp form.

Sehun had always thought to live among the humans would only get worse and worse as he lived on. He had nowhere else to go so he dealt with it quietly, quietly traveling from town to town, city to city, country to country, protecting his true identity just so he could live a peaceful life but now, like this with Jongin by his side he thinks finally, finally, he's at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> i have too many sekai!vampire/werewolf au's like it's just sooo many...
> 
> also i'm sorry it's a bit disjointed but the context is just sehun being a lonely vampire who moves in with jongin & they become lovey-dovey boyfriends


End file.
